Where Is My Romeo
by Blackwid0wfangirl
Summary: Natalia wants true love, but her father wants her to marry someone else. But a stranger visits the town and is head over heels for her. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So I've had a bunch of righters block on the other story, and figured I would start another and look for ideas for Hurting For Love. I came up with this one from Shakespeare and my best friend. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was a small village. Maybe 200 people lived there. Everyone was kind. Especially to the a young maiden, Natalia. Natalia was one of the most beautiful women in the town, and all of the men wanted her. Her sparkling green eyes, her long wavy red hair that was the perfect color, and her small feminine figure. But this didn't please her father, Ivan, at all. He was a tough man and wanted to fight the right young lad for Natalia that didn't want her for her thing that displeased Ivan was that Natalia was a free spirit and wanted true love. _Blame the stories_ he would tell himself. He was determined to fine Natalia that right man. And that's why he sent her to the village one afternoon.

"Natalia?" Ivan calls to her.

"Yes, Father?" Natalia answers.

"I hear the library has some new books. Why don't you go see?" Ivan says.

"Oh, that sounds amazing. But I must cook, also." Natalia says.

"Go. Do not dilly dally, my child." Ivan says.

With that, Natalia was off. It didn't take her long to get a new book and she was on her way home when a man stopped her.

"Are you Natalia?" He asks.

"Maybe. Who are you?" Natalia asks.

"Shostakov. Alexei Shostakov." He answers, kissing her hand.

"Then, yes. I am Natalia."

"What's a lovely lady like you wondering all alone out in the village?" Alexei asks.

"My father said new books had arrived, so I came." Natalia answers.

"Shall I walk you home?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Natalia takes his arm.

"Where do you live?" Alexei asks her.

"Two roads away, very last cottage." Natalia answers.

"Oh, you're Ivan's daughter."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, of course not. He's a great man of wisdom."

"Thank you. You should join us for supper. Father wouldn't mind."

"I would hope not." Alexei says as they enter the house.

Ivan greets them almost immediately. Natalia thought this strange.

"Natalia, I see you have met Alexei." Ivan says.

Alexei smiles proudly. Natalia eyes them both.

"This is the man I have chosen to marry you." Ivan says.

Natalia stares at him.

"Father, no. I cannot." Natalia says.

"You can and you _will._" Ivan says.

"Please, Father, you cannot force me to marry him. I scarcely know him!" Natalia says.

"I scarcely knew your mother." Ivan argues.

"And then you had me and she died!" Natalia says.

"Natalia, I wish not to have this conversation right now." Ivan says.

"Father-" Natalia starts.

"NO MORE ARGUING, NATALIA! MY DECISION IS FINAL!" Ivan yells.

Tears come to Natalia's eyes. She runs out of the house.

Ivan groans. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You did not go wrong. She is a woman that must learn her place." Alexei says.

"You are right, Alexei." Ivan says.

* * *

Natalia lay by the fountain, crying. Many people had watched her, but no one had come to see if she was alright. But then a stranger that no one knew stopped and stared at her for a while. He slowly sat next to her.

"Go away. I wish to be alone." Natalia whispers.

"You seem like you need a friend." The man says. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"No. My father is forcing me to get married." Natalia mumbles.

"Does he not believe in true love?" The man asks.

"He thinks it's silly." Natalia answers.

"'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is a winged Cupid blind'." The man says.

"William Shakespeare." Natalia smiles.

"What is your name?" The man asks.

"Natalia." She answers. "And yours?"

"Barton. Clinton Barton."


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are so awesome reviewing immediately! I would like to apologize, I was a little tired when I wrote the first chapter so some crazy words might have appeared out of no where. Also, I'm not the best writer and don't know when I should but Shakespearian words in. I'll try my best. I would also like to add that Disney Princess's have helped me out with this. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Do you wish to go home, or no?" Clinton asks her.

"Thank you, Clinton, but no. I would not like to return there for a while." Natalia says.

"I have a home just at the border of the town. There is an extra room with a bed, and plenty of food." Clinton says.

"I don't wish to intrude on you." Natalia says.

"Please. No one lives with me. I do not mind." Clinton says.

Natalia sighs and agrees. Clinton helps her up and they slowly start walking. It was a long journey before they reached his house. His house was small, but cozy. Natalia felt at home as soon as she enters.

"Are you hungry? You seem famished." Clinton says.

"Not really, thank you. I normally don't eat much." Natalia replies.

Clinton nods and shows her to the room. He leaves her so she would have some privacy. It was small, but suitable. Just the right size for a night or two. Knowing Ivan, he would find her easily. The town seemed to be full of spies. But Natalia didn't want to leave. She had a right to stay, didn't she? It didn't matter. Her father would force her to go home.

* * *

The next morning Clinton was awake when knocking was heard. He opens the front door to see Ivan and Alexei.

"Are you the man that has Natalia?" Ivan demands.

"Yes. She's asleep right now." Clinton asks.

"Did you take her?" Alexei asks.

"I found her crying at the fountain and invited her in." Clinton answers.

Natalia wakes up and goes to find Clinton. She tenses when she sees her father and Alexei talking with Clinton.

"Natalia! How dare you run away and go with this man!" Ivan says.

"Father, I can explain." Natalia says.

"No. You are coming home right at once." Ivan says.

"But Father! Clinton is a good man." Natalia says.

"Please don't argue. Come home with us." Alexei says.

"Yes. Come home with us now. Tell Clinton goodbye and meet us outside." Ivan says. They both walk out.

"Thank you Clinton for letting me into your home. You're a very kind man and I'm sure you'll make your family very happy." Natalia says.

"You are welcome her anytime." Clinton says. He kisses her hand and lets her leave.

"I don't want you to ever see that man again." Ivan tells her as they walk.

"Father-" Natasha starts.

"No. Alexei is the man you _will _marry." Ivan says.

"You cannot force me to be happy if I do." Natalia says.

"He has promised to make you happy." Ivan says.

"I would do anything to make you happy." Alexei adds.

"Please, may I just have time alone?" Natalia asks quietly.

"If you insist. You and Alexei are going out to the market at noon." Ivan says.

Natalia sighs and nods. When they arrive to her house, she goes to her small room and starts reading her book. It was almost noon when she put on a simple teal dress for their outing, which she wasn't looking forward. Hopefully she would be able to get a new book.

"Natalia? Are you ready?" Alexei calls.

Natalia comes out, her hair pinned back out of her face. Alexei smiles and takes her by the arm as they head out. There wasn't much talk as they went around.

"Tell me, Natalia, what kind of flowers to you like?" Alexei asks her.

"I've always been fond of the cymbidium orchid." Natalia answers.

"Let me by you one." Alexei says.

"There so expensive! I wouldn't want to waste your money on a flower." Natalia says.

"Please, Natalia. Let me." Alexei says.

"If you insist. But I'll have to pay you back." Natalia says.

"Being my betrothed is enough." Alexei says.

Natalia only sighs. Alexei gets her the flower and asks where she would like to go.

"Could we go to the library?" Natalia asks.

"The library? Why?" Alexei says.

"I just love books. They always have lessons." Natalia says.

"Even the ones with no pictures?" Alexei asks.

"Those are the best." Natalia replies.

"I really don't think you should be reading. Feeling your head with all this silly stories." Alexei says.

"The are _not _silly." Natalia says.

"Fine, Natalia. We will go to the library." Alexei says, leading the way.

This was the best thing to happen to Natalia all day.

* * *

It was almost sundown when they got home, so Natalia started cooking while Ivan and Alexei had some 'man time'. This was Natalia's least favorite task. She loathed cooking beef stew. But it's what her father wanted, and you have to make your father happy. It took some time, but it was finally perfected an hour later. Natalia ladled it out and put it into bowls. She set the table and put rolls out. Then, she goes to outside to tell them it's ready.

"Father! Alexei! Supper is ready!" Natalia calls.

The men both come rushing in, clearly hungry. Natalia sat politely, not making a mess, noticing how Alexei and her father ate. The splashed the stew everywhere and talked loud about war. She grew bored quickly.

"Natalia had me go to the library with her. Such a boring place." Alexei tells Ivan.

"Oh, she loves the library. Don't you, Natalia?" Ivan asks.

"Yes, very much." Natalia says.

"But there's nothing interesting. Just books. Most of them don't even have stories about war." Alexei says.

"Exactly how I feel about it, my boy." Ivan says.

"Maybe if you two would just use your imagination, you would enjoy the books." Natalia says.

"You are just feeling your head with stories." Ivan tells her.

"Excuse me, I must be getting ready for bed." Natalia mumbles. She quickly leaves.

Natalia gets herself ready for her sleep. All she wanted to do was see Clinton again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took forever. Internet was down. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Natalia went off into the market place the next morning. It was a beautiful day with fair weather. She was just out to get some stuff for supper that night when she accidentally ran into Clinton.

"Oh, hello Natalia." Clinton says.

"Hello Clint." Natalia says.

"Clint? I like that." Clinton says.

"It suits you." Natalia says.

"I was going to practice archery. Would you like to join me?" Clint asks.

"I have no clue what to do." Natalia says.

"I'll teach you." Clint says.

Natalia smiles. "I would love to go."

* * *

They went out to the forest. Natalia had never been out there so she was easily frightened by small things. Clint decided he would teach her how to do archery. It was quite funny, watching her first arrow. So he wrapped his arms around her, her hand basically in his, and helps her. His touch sent shivers down Natalia's spine. It was good shivers, though. Some she had never felt before. They stopped after a while to have a picnic lunch.

"Do you know any stories?" Natalia asks.

"I know one. It's a great legend." Clint says.

"What is it about?" Natalia asks.

"A dragon." Clint answers.

"Oh, please do tell." Natalia says.

Clint chuckles at her eagerness. "Many years ago, there was a happy kingdom. The king and queen were loved by all. Except one. They called him Gold, because he was selfish and hoarded all his money. He attempted many times to break into the castle and steal the jewels. Every attempt was a fail.

"But one day, he heard the queen was with child. The angered Gold. He knew it would be harder to steal the money. So he decided to go visit a witch. The witch agreed to turn him into a dragon, as long as he killed the kingdom. Gold was turned into a dragon. Two days after the birth of the new princess, he flew in. Desperate, the queen gave the child to a guard who ran away with her. Gold didn't know about this. The guard escaped with the baby. Gold killed everyone in the kingdom.

"Legend has it that the princess is alive in _our_ village. _And_ the dragon is still in the castle where he killed everyone." Clint finishes.

"Thats funny. Ivan told me my parents gave me to him, then they died in the fire. Like in the story." Natalia says.

"You might just be the princess." Clint says jokingly.

"Clint. This could get me out of marrying Alexei!" Natalia says.

"What are you saying, Natalia?" Clint asks.

"You've taught me archery. I can make fire and know how to fight. I'm going to go find that kingdom." Natalia says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't wrote! Holidays have been crazy, I have a big assignment due soon, and lots of play practice. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!**

* * *

"What will Alexei and Ivan think?" Clint says.

"I do not care what they think! It's my life and this is how I'll choose to live it." Natalia replies.

"Natalia, you are young. You could loose your life on this journey. Don't you wish to have a family?" Clint asks.

"Not with Alexei for a husband." Natasha snorts.

"Fine, Natalia. I will not stop you. I just wish you wouldn't go." Clint says.

* * *

That night after supper, Natalia grabs a small bag. Inside it she puts an extra dress, a brush, and some food. She also grabs a thing of water. She then grabs some paper and a quill to write a note. It says...

_'Dearest Father and Alexei,_

_I have decided to take a journey. Please do not try finding me. I am happy. You mustn't fret, for I will be safe._

_Yours truly,_

_Natalia Romanova_

With that, she was off.

* * *

She had traveled a good while before finding a cave to rest in. It wasn't was she had been hoping for, but it would be fine. She enters. The cave was dark and damp. There were rocks everywhere. Natalia sets up and bed from cloth and lays. After tossing and turning for a while, she finally fell asleep. When she awoke, she saw a faint glow. Curious, she walks to it. It was a bottle. Not just any bottle, a magic bottle. There was writing on it, but it was all dusty so she wipes it. The bottle glows more, smoke comes out, it vibrates then... _POOF!_ There was a person! Natalia screams.

"Calm yourself!" The person says. He bows.

"Who... who are you?" Natalia asks.

"The Genie of a thousand years, Bruce." He replies.

Natalia stares at him. "A genie. But your green."

"It was part of the curse the witch put on me." Bruce says. "You know, you're my first girl master." he says.

"I beg your pardon?" Natalia says.

"Normally, I have male masters." Bruce says.

"I don't understand." Natalia admits.

"_I_ am a genie. You get three wishes, and I must give them. But you must remember that all magic as rules. And, magic comes with a price." Bruce says.

"Well? What are the rules?" Natalia says.

"No making someone fall in love, no killing anyone, and no bringing people back from the dead." Bruce says,

"But I have no wishes." Natalia says.

"Oh well. You must use them." Bruce says.

"The only thing I was is that Clinton was here." Natalia says.

Bruce snaps his fingers.

"What was that?" Natalia says.

"You wished that Clint was here." Bruce says.

"He clearly is not. We are still all alone at dawn!" Natalia snaps.

There was a roar outside, making Natasha nearly faint.

* * *

Clint woke up. He didn't know why he knew this.

"Natalia is in trouble." He breathes.

He grabs his bow and arrows and runs out.

* * *

Natalia screams at the second roar. She was terrified.

"Hush, Natalia. Before that thing comes in and kills us!" Bruce warns.

They hear the beast screech in pain, making Natalia grow curious. All noise stops. Clint runs into the cave. He smiles when he see's Natalia is okay.

"Clint?" Natalia says. She runs over to him and hugs him.

"I had a feeling you would get yourself into trouble." Clint chuckles.

"See, Natalia. You got your wish. But it did come with a price." Bruce says.

Natalia smiles, releasing Clint.

"You found a genie?" Clint asks.

Natalia nods.

"Well, I guess you're joining us on this adventure." Clint says.

Bruce smiles. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Alexei was the first to wake at the house. The first thing he noticed was the note which angered him. "_IVAN! COME QUICK!" _He yells.

Ivan spooks and goes to him.

"What is it?" He asks Alexei.

"She's ran away! Probably with that Barton boy!" Alexei growls.

"I'll send guards looking for her immediately." Ivan says.

* * *

Clint, Bruce, and Natalia had just left the cave. Natalia was out looking for fruit while Bruce and Clint small talked.

"She seems nice." Bruce says.

"She's more than nice. She's kind, caring, sweet... beautiful and special." Clint says.

"It sounds like your in love." Bruce says.

"I am. But her father wants her to marry someone else." Clint says.

"That's terrible." Bruce says.

"Yeah. Why, I wish I could-" Clint gets cut off by Natalia screaming. Both men run quickly to her, just to find guards surrounding them.


	5. Chapter 5

With a flick of Bruce's wrist, Natalia had disappeared. This makes the guards angry and pull their swords out. Clint loads his arrow.

"You know how to fight?" Clint asks Bruce.

"Yes." Bruce answers, summoning his own sword.

Clint grins. Two guards fight him. Clint found this easy. Both of them were dead in under two minutes. Bruce was struggling slightly with the other three. Together, they defeat all the guards and summon back Natalia. Natalia was relieved to see they were fine. She runs over and hugs Clint close.

"I thought I was going to loose you." She whispers.

"That shall never happen." Clint promises.

* * *

The night was long and cold. Clint kept an arm around Natalia to keep her warm. He wondered if this was falling asleep with her. Probably not. Natalia woke at dawn. She thought it would be nice to prepare breakfast for them. But then a thought came into her mind. One, she didn't know how to actually hunt. Two, she didn't know what was poisonous and what was safe. She decided to wait until Clint or Bruce awake. There was movement beside her. She turns to see that Clint is waking up.

"Morning." Natalia whispers.

"Morning, Nat." Clint says, getting up. He offers her a hand, which she takes.

"I was going to get breakfast, but decided not to since I have no clue what to get." Natalia says.

Clint chuckles and walks with her. "Here." He says, picking up some blueberries.

"There not poisonous?" Natalia asks.

"Not one bit." Clint promises.

"Thank you." She says.

Clint smiles in response.

* * *

They were practically close to the mountain. It was just a couple miles off. Natalia was very antsy about it.

"Bruce, why can't you just use your magic to take us there?"

"Because, Natalia, it would require a wish."

She groans and both men chuckle at her childishness.

* * *

Both Ivan and Alexei were very upset. They wished that Natalia was home. The wedding could happen. Alexei could have children. But that won't happen any time soon. Not with her off.

"We have to do something!" Ivan says.

"We'll wait." Alexei says.

"Have you gone mad?" Ivan asks.

"No. But when she gets back, we can charge Clinton for kidnapping her." Alexei says.

"Now _that_ is a good idea." Ivan grins.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I've had a major migraine and a bunch of big projects. Please R&R**


End file.
